Daylight
by heynowbaby
Summary: When Austin leaves on a world tour without Ally! How does Ally handle it... and most of all How does Austin feel without Ally there... I know not a good summary but! the story is better than the summary! :D*ONE-SHOT FOR KELSIE*


**A/N: Hey there my readers! Haha I'm so happy that you guys liked my last one shot! 8 reviews and I made like three cry! Haha you people make me so happy! So this one shot is dedicated to Kelsie! WOO! You might know her as the writer of 'God Forsaken High school'... But anyways I'm going to answer some questions in the bottom author's note! So… ENJOY! :D oh and Sorry I couldn't write a Christmas one-shot.. Heh... It was hard… So enjoy!**

_**Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon  
Why am I, holding on?  
We knew this would come, we knew it all along  
How did it, come so fast?  
This is our last night but it's late  
and I'm trying not to sleep  
Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away**_

Ally was sitting on Austin's bed watching him pack. The thing is Austin was leaving for a World tour, and Ally couldn't go with him. She felt so happy for him but at the same time sad. When Austin told Ally he was leaving for a 2 year World Tour she felt ecstatic for him, but when he told her she couldn't go she was sad. She wanted to go with him to cheer him on… but it wasn't happening. She felt like he was going to leave her for another girl, But he assured her that it wasn't going to happen.

_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa**_

Ally was going to stay over at Austin house. He was leaving the next day. So she wanted to spend his last night in Miami with him. He was leaving right after Daylight. She never wanted this night to end. He was going to remember these last moments. He didn't want to leave either, he was happy he was going on a world tour. But it wasn't the same without Ally. He wanted to remember the world tour but with Ally at his side.

_**Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful  
The sky is getting back the stars are burning out  
Somebody slow it down  
This is way too hard, cause I know  
When the sun comes out, I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memory**_

He was staring at her sleeping, this will be the last time he was her. He couldn't sleep at all last night, all he did was think about her. _What am I gonna do without her_… he thought. He couldn't help but stare at her perfection. She was beautiful… he couldn't believe she was his. He remembered like it was yesterday when he met her. The first thing he thought when he saw her for the first time was _she's perfect. _He watched as her eyes fluttered open. He was gonna miss those dark brown eyes of hers. He smiled at her. _Might as well enjoy these last moments_ he thought….

_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa**_

They were at the Airport right now, They were waiting for Austin's plane to be called. Daylight has come the moment they were both dreading. All that was running in Ally's head was _I hope he doesn't leave me for a European girl_… Austin chuckled beside her, he knew what she was thinking and he assured her she wasn't going to. Ally blushed. _"Flight number 504 for California is ready to take off… Passengers may now board the plane." _Ally felt Austin's hand tense. She looked at him, he was fighting back the tears. Austin and Ally stood up and looked at each other. Ally by this point was tearing up… Austin looked at her and wiped her tears with his thumb. Ally looked at him and saw he was crying too. "_Last call for flight 504 heading to California" _ boomed the speakers. "It's going be Alright!" Austin said. Ally nodded wiping her tears. Austin wrapped his arms around her waist, Ally wrapped her little arms around Austin's neck. They both leaned in and he closed the gap for a sweet, sincere kiss. They both broke the kiss and gave each other a long hug. Before Ally knew it Austin was walking through the doors waving to her goodbye…

_**I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna stuck alone babe, stuck alone babe  
I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want  
And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close**_

Austin came off the stage, with a big smile on his face. The tour was almost over, he was going to see his Ally in seven days! Ally was ecstatic that Austin was coming in seven days! These two years have been rough on her… it wasn't the same without Austin, when she ate pancakes it felt wrong without Austin there. The boys here have been bothering her about how Austin probably got a better girl than her. She's had those nights of crying all night, because of how much she misses Austin. He was coming at Daylight in Two days!

_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close**_

Today's the day Austin is Coming back from his tour. Austin was more than excited that he was coming back home but he was more excited that he was going to see his Ally again. All throughout his tour the only thing In his mind was Ally.

Ally was Excited Austin was coming back home. Right now she was standing in the Airport waiting for Austin to walk through those doors. She cursed on how he couldn't get an afternoon flight back. The plane had landed already, and she was waiting for that Blonde haired guy with that goofy smile. "_Everyone on flight 502 destination Miami have gone off the plane..". _Ally frowned, there had to be a mistake. She didn't see Austin get off the plane. Ally felt someone crash their lips on hers. She stared at the guy with a beanie with wide eyes.

He broke the kiss, she saw how he had glasses on and you couldn't make out his face features. Ally got mad and slapped him, real hard. He felt the stinging sensation on his cheek and touched it. Ally stared at him wide eyed and couldn't believe she just slapped him. The guy took off his beanie and glasses, you could see he had bleach blonde hair and hazel eyes. She stared at the guy, she couldn't believe it…. It was Austin! She threw herself at him and crashed her lips on him. Austin smiled through the kiss. When Ally broke the kiss, he chuckled. "You really thought some stranger was going to kiss you?!" he said,

She blushed, Austin then hugged her and spinned her around. Ally started to giggle. Oh how she missed seeing his goofy smile. But she couldn't help but thank Daylight…..

_**Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa  
Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah)  
Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa!**_

**A/N: Well hey there! Hahaha So Kelsie I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and as I told you it was gonna be up by Wednesday…. AND IT WAS! WOO! Haha I finished this at…. 9:48! Woot woot! Well as to all of you other readers.. I hope you enjoyed this as much as me writing it.. and I know this is Late but…. MERRY CHRISTMAS! And a Happy New Year! Till next time! :D**


End file.
